


Private Time Gone... Right?

by caprithebunny



Series: Reuel Fics [1]
Category: 3150 Dahlia St, 3150 Dahlia St (Video Game)
Genre: NSFW, Other, afab but otherwise ambiguous mc, and thinking bad thoughts about reuel, not too nsfw but mc is masturbating, reuel you smirky bastard tol man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprithebunny/pseuds/caprithebunny
Summary: The so-called Child of Woe decides to have some... private time. Unfortunately, or perhaps not so much, Reuel overhears them.





	Private Time Gone... Right?

I groan softly, kicking my cover away even further. Too warm for that now. It’s midday, I shouldn’t be in here doing  _ this _ , what if someone comes up to visit or-

 

_ Stop overthinking it. If someone comes up, just explain you hit your toe on something and throw some clothes on. _ Right. That should work… with most people anyway. 

 

I bite my lip as another burst of heat flows from where my hand works the small nub under two of my fingers, round and round in circles, slowly building a tense coil in my stomach. I feel sweat starting to run down my back as my body becomes warmer and warmer. It already feels like it’s too hot in my skin, but not in a bad way. 

 

As my other hand teases one of my nipples into a stiff peak, my mind floods with images to help things along. Images with…  _ Reuel _ … his weight on top of me, towering but not in an intimidating way; more so playfully using his size to his advantage. His lips on mine, his hands running gently over my sides, the calluses on his palms and fingerpads catching on my skin. A breathy whimper escapes me at the idea of his hips in between my legs, grinding softly against the apex of my legs, his jeans making a pleasurable friction against me-

 

“Hnnnghn,  _ Reuel _ …” I gasp, my legs starting to twitch as my face heats up even further, my hips bucking as if that’d relieve some of the aching inside of me, but it doesn’t, if anything it makes it  _ worse _ . My fuzzy brain barely processes all the noises escaping me, a buzz in my ears starting to set in as the coil tightens, and tightens, and the only thing that comes through is me saying his name again-

 

**_KNOCK, KNOCK._ **

 

My hand freezes, but I can’t calm my breathing from the heavy panting it’s become. The knocking comes again, along with cheeky laughter. “I know you’re in there, baby. I heard you the moment I got out on the roof.” Mortified, I let out a squeak as I bury my face in a pillow, muffling my answer.

 

“How… How long were you there?” His answering laughter causes the pit forming in my stomach to worsen, and I can only let out a horrified whimper. 

 

“I guess this solves the issue of one of us making the first move.” His voice has a huskier sound to it, and there’s no doubt in my mind that he’s got that stupid, stupidly gorgeous smirk on his face as he says it. I wonder what’s the best way to handle this: never leave my room again, or ask Inanna or Gili to tell me when Reuel’s out so I can creep out and get what I need?

 

~~


End file.
